


欲望都市 06

by tadis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadis/pseuds/tadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我给你们一个点进来看的理由。<br/>微博的图片版本只有3k8，但是这里，有4k5！</p>
    </blockquote>





	欲望都市 06

**Author's Note:**

> 我给你们一个点进来看的理由。  
> 微博的图片版本只有3k8，但是这里，有4k5！

【8】

他要自己伸手去摸，被艾伦提着胳膊换了一个姿势，“我帮你弄出来。”他被艾伦翻过去，连蹬腿的力气都没有。他身上未着寸缕，把整条戒备的后背暴露给艾伦，双臂支起肩膀和两片瘦削的肩胛，不肯露出半点软弱。他不喜欢这个动作，让他看起来像是个发情的动物。只是艾伦对他的后背的大好风光情有独钟，分外留恋。

利威尔心声绝望的坦然，他是Omega，没有需求还有本能，所以坦然中还有一丝软弱。他在情潮里，对身后之人的辨识度飞快降低，艾伦一口叼在他脖颈处的腺体表面，神经共肉体俱是一抖，利威尔闭上眼，五光十色的前尘旧事就从他眼前流过，不得善终。

艾伦身上还穿着衣服，显然不打算脱，不脱不代表阻隔热度。他的手指忙着在利威尔身上探查血肉，老二隔着几层布料压在利威尔臀缝上方反复熨烫。利威尔眼前突然划过那东西的模样——圆润的头部上顶着一颗晶莹的水珠，顶端微微向上翘起——他不敢想了，那东西插进来到让他高潮大约只需要艾伦动动胯，而现在他想想就湿了，膝盖大腿控制不住地发软，被艾伦环住腰圈进怀里，方便欣赏。

他的腿还张着，艾伦体贴地帮他合拢，合上的时候利威尔能感觉到腿间是凉丝丝的湿意，黏腻腻的羞耻。艾伦就着那片粘腻触碰利威尔的身体，蹭过窄小的肚脐和小腹，蹭过那见者生怜的腰围和胯骨。利威尔就受不住，闭着眼去抓艾伦的手腕。不想艾伦的手指沿着他的人鱼线往下滑，去摸他的腿根，触感详实，逼得利威尔闭上眼睛，腰费力地撑着，脚尖委屈地蜷起来，下身痒得厉害，难耐地贴着艾伦的手掌蹭了两下。艾伦就着他的动作包覆住他下身那片敏感脆弱的地方，他就受不了了，细碎的呻吟往外落，小腹一阵阵酥麻，前面硬得流水，后面湿得狼狈不堪，落在艾伦手心，一派风光大好尽数交由艾伦享用。他的生理反应诚实，此刻反抗有种立牌坊的不忿，顿时心累，动作里逼着自己顺从。

艾伦的手在他的两块柔韧丰厚的软肉之间按压，用指尖戳弄会阴上薄嫩的皮肉，并不急于碰中间那处湿热粘腻的好地方。利威尔的身子在他的手中抖成暴雨中的水塘，身体里流出来的液体顺着股缝往外淌，在艾伦掌心汇聚成一片滚烫的水洼。艾伦把唇贴在利威尔脖颈边，吮吸他的喉结，利威尔就觉得自己快化了。艾伦不遗余力地用那些液体涂抹利威尔的下身，又戳又捏之间弄出带出许多泡沫，利威尔体毛疏浅，贴着身体，艾伦的手指穿插过去，从收拢的指缝里挤出泥泞潮湿。

利威尔被照顾得眼角潮湿发红，眼睛里像是下过一场雨，水雾横生。脸埋在肘间使劲喘，喘着就带出很多潮湿的呻吟。他被折磨得肌肉酸软，身体往下沉了沉，艾伦的拇指正好盖在入口处，不深不浅一片指甲的深度，利威尔大腿内侧突然一阵痉挛，感觉自己就要射了，喘出一声酥骨销魂的“啊……”

“我进去了。”艾伦声音凌空，像是天边落下的闪电，利威尔没说话，沉默中衍生出零星一点期待。艾伦的手指直接深入身体的过程让他有点受不住，酸麻胀痛冲脑，难受地逼出泪来，手指深深地抠进枕头，头脸拼命往枕头里埋，像是要逃进床垫里去。艾伦手指没入根部，利威尔喉间却叹出一口气，有种解脱超生的意味。后面的感觉比前面实在的多。

艾伦等他，插进去之后并未有什么大动作，他们之前的性爱缺乏带有探索意味的前戏，现在他想一点点补回来。他的手指被湿滑粘腻的肉壁挤压着扭在一起，指腹拨开那些收缩的褶皱，探寻那一点让利威尔溃堤的开口。利威尔小腹紧绷，大腿抽搐，喘得厉害，唾液和着汗水顺着下巴往下落，Omega的香甜的气息一点点往外漏。艾伦舔舔干涩的嘴唇，瞪着眼睛看利威尔怎样在自己的身下变成一滩水，乌发白肤上腾着一层薄薄的水汽；看利威尔开始的腰绷成一座好看的桥，不稳的身体一晃一晃地像是在手指上操自己，现在的他不用艾伦搂着腰，腰臀就能翘出一个色气的弧度。艾伦的指腹居心叵测地在g点上弯，让利威尔不得不软下腰来包容这些酸胀和不适。

利威尔被弄得腰酸，脸埋在手臂间，眯着眼向下窥视，此刻他有某种寡廉鲜耻的天真，直到艾伦修长白净的手指在他体内来回动了两下，身体里微妙地舒爽了，抽了两口凉气，把脸半靠在枕头上。视线落在艾伦撑在他脸侧的那只手上，看到了一个干净不留白的指甲盖，看得他喉间又痒又涩，恍然发觉它们与在自己身后进出的手指同源，这个小细节让利威尔面红耳赤，竟然生出一丝要将它们含入口中的念头。

他被自己的念头惊得回了神，而那只手仿佛得了什么感应一般按在了他的唇上，将他来不及咽下的唾液揉在他的唇上，却没有要强行闯入的意思，倒也足以让利威尔浑身紧张。它们捏着利威尔的下巴让他偏过脸来，让他用湿漉漉的眼睛看艾伦，年轻人脸侧渐显棱角，是他喜欢的一种好看，利威尔忍不住看了一眼，又一眼。而这会儿艾伦正忙于抚慰他痉挛的内壁，眼神专注，一颗汗珠挂在他的下巴上，晃了两下就滴在他起伏的胸口，艾伦也有点喘，隐忍得喘，喘得让利威尔动容。艾伦发现了利威尔的视线，眼皮开阖之间波光流转，他看得心动，这个心动无需隐晦，于是俯下身亲利威尔的唇角。

狭隘潮湿的甬道被手指撑开，只为方便其中一根手指把利威尔往死里玩。艾伦用牙齿虚虚地扣在他的后颈上，将内壁撑开了一圈，其中一根手指朝里面顶，抽出时利威尔咻咻抽着冷气，里面有一段真空挤着他体内的软肉，来回两下艾伦掌握着不紧不慢得节奏，倒是利威尔有种要被手指玩射了的错觉。

他展现出的柔情要淹死利威尔，全心全意只为服务利威尔一人。利威尔有再多的不愿意不配合，此刻都不得不配合，身体里的热潮比嘴里任何话语都要诚实，艾伦的手指停顿了一会儿就掌握了潮汐的间奏，涨潮则退，退潮则进，一次次不让他满足，快感一点点累积起来如同折磨。热潮有侵蚀大脑的作用，利威尔什么都不能想，咬着湿透的枕头角，眼睛里蒙着一层水膜，一天前他的经验还是零，现在来回几下就知道晃着腰方便艾伦得心应手地次次都能蹭过要害。艾伦盯着利威尔舍不得眨眼，他熟稔利威尔身体的每一处异动，他身体每一个温和深沉的凹陷，他身体里大大小小隐秘的开关（方便他轻易掌控），包括他的愉悦，羞耻和愤懑冲动。他觉得利威尔快到了，也就不再做戏，就着利威尔腰部一个轻微的凹陷狠狠将指尖送进他身体深处，利威尔正侧靠在枕头上穿，一下就被顶得气息紊乱，眼瞳在眼皮下震颤晃动着向上翻动了一下。

艾伦刚才明显是把他给弄疼了，但是疼也是爽的。他所尝过的情绪都是艾伦喂给他的，被他之前的岁月所稀释，显得格外单薄。后面的高潮带来的快感就是omega的海洛因，尝过一次，再稀薄都难忘。利威尔终于明白某种影片里的omega高潮时喊的不是浮夸演技或是口是心非，是真的要人命，他也快死了。快死了他也不想用手摸自己，酸软从后穴蔓延到腿根再传到全身，他宁可死在这快感里，就像吸毒者宁愿死于海洛因过量。

紧致的后穴艰难地咬住手指，利威尔的手攀着艾伦的一条胳膊，呼气短促紊乱，随着他手指的进出挤出一些哀哀的呻吟。艾伦低头观赏他时隐时现的肋骨轮廓，亲吻乱糟糟地落下来，贴在他的眼角唇边，利威尔也不觉得烦，微微侧过脸方便艾伦蹭自己的唇。气氛正好，艾伦随时准备提枪点炮。利威尔察觉到艾伦的意图，进而联想到他悬在自己上方晃动的锁骨和胸口，背后蹭蹭地掠过一层鸡皮疙瘩，搭在艾伦身上的指尖都麻了。

 

此刻房间外面却来了不速之客，让拎着一个盒子用被挠出三道血印的手敲门，等了两分钟不见有人应门，于是理直气壮地要求门禁AI生物验证开门。他帮艾伦赶了一个晚上的报告，勉强内部应付过关，三笠和阿尼负责对外掩饰。这不费吹灰之力，阿尼手下捏着媒体三巨头的命根子，上到官方新闻媒体下到社交网络社区，区区几个beta的生死真相抵不过她喝咖啡时抿出的一个微笑。他知晓艾伦和那个Omega的不正当关系，不仅是他，全组人都知道，并乐意于帮他掩饰，并卖出一个人情。他和艾伦是天生欢喜冤家，于是又被派去利威尔家抓猫。

他知道艾伦在房间里，并熟知利威尔一向的待人方式，一边幸灾乐祸地想艾伦跪了几个键盘顶了几碗水，一边自顾自找了沙发坐下开了一瓶香槟庆祝。艾伦对酒并无研究，却长着一副有人愿意倒贴送酒的好皮相，浅浅一个杯底倒出来据说价值好几百欧，让当下生出要把一整瓶就都揣进怀里顺走的冲动。

房间隔音效果再不好，也挡不住让故意叮铃哐啷找酒起子的声音，存心让艾伦尴尬。可尴尬的另有其人。

“放开我！”利威尔在他怀里挣扎着想跑，被艾伦扭了手臂压在浅浅的腰窝上，“外面有人！”

“马上就好。”

高潮前调来势汹汹，利威尔眼前一片空白，他什么都感觉不到了，只剩下那几根插在身体里的手指，它们微微曲起，靶向明确，按在他的点上震，液体顺着手指漏出来，滴滴答答浸透了床单。利威尔头脑混沌，眼前一阵阵发黑，感觉要疯，双腿徒劳地磨蹭夹紧身下凌乱的被褥。射精的一瞬间，利威尔被快感逼上悬崖，眼睛都睁圆了，指甲徒劳在自己的尾椎上掐出血痕，他的内里被形状不规地撑开，腰身塌陷出一道沟。利威尔濒死喘息，试图抓回一丝破碎的理智。可他不知道Alpha操人的本事都是与生俱来的，他被艾伦钳着手臂往上一提，快感和痛感铺天盖地，求生之际嗓音高亢，脖子仰出一道好看的弧，是享受到了：“啊！艾伦！啊啊……啊——！不……”

艾伦把脸压在他颈侧，用嘴唇和湿热的呼吸安抚他，“叫的好棒。”利威尔不成人形地往下看，大片透明和乳白的液体从他腿间滴落，这些都是他的液体，他不知道自己哪来那么多水。

艾伦放开钳制利威尔的手，让他跌落在潮湿如沼泽的床铺上，他垂着头看动弹不得的利威尔，手撑在他头颈两侧喘气，腾出一只手来撩开利威尔的头发，露出一截汗津津白森森的脖颈，秀色可餐。他看得口舌生津，觉得可以亵玩，于是俯下身亲亲他冷淡的唇，它们此刻不再冰凉，被艾伦的体温所中和。利威尔的腿此刻软软地瘫着，刚才夹得有多紧，现在分的有多开，是个能耗尽人精血的境地。艾伦一只手握住他的臀瓣，向外侧掰去，露出合不上的口，将拇指探进去，来回探了两下，把里面剩余的液体尽数捣出来。利威尔动弹不得地贴着他的掌心，瘫软的身体换气尚且急促，体力耗尽，意识崩坏，水当当地被揉了好几下才只能哼一声。

最终艾伦放开利威尔身体，手指从柔软的内里拔出来，他没射，眼里却没有预想中的狠急，反而有种快意和动容。再者他也被不请自来的让惊了一下，一时也软下去了，再起兴虽然不算难，但得优先考虑利威尔。他揪起床单干燥的一角把利威尔的身子大致抹干，抱到一边的沙发上休息，自己转身去收拾一塌糊涂的床单。床单气味浓郁，艾伦颇有私心地叠好藏进柜子里，若是被让知道必然大肆嘲笑。

现在艾伦可不怕他，毕竟自己是有老婆的人了，不和单身狗计较。

艾伦换好床品，整理自己的衣服，擦净头脸。利威尔还歪在沙发的布面上失神，几乎忘记呼吸，放任自流地让艾伦把他清理干净抱回床上喂水。几口凉水下肚，利威尔的三魂六魄逐一归位，视线聚焦就是艾伦一张情深意切的大脸，没忍住就一巴掌糊了上去。一巴掌还不够——利威尔没忘了艾伦下面还有一个精神矍铄地对自己屁股图谋不轨的玩意儿，抬起一条腿踹过去。艾伦忙不迭一躲，被利威尔一脚踹在大腿根，脸上也没躲过，浮了一层红印儿——顿时就被蹬得滚下床，咚的一声摔在地板上。利威尔知道他演技卓越，关心他就是被他钓上钩，便不去瞧他。

艾伦爬回来握住利威尔那令人艳羡的葱白手指，他把它们细细地拢在手心，另外一只手摸了一把利威尔粘腻抽搐的腿根，问他要不要先洗个澡。利威尔思忖自己腰腿无力，况且没忘外面还有一个人，打发艾伦出去解决。一双深色的眼睛里有七分恼怒，三分无奈，看得艾伦脚底轻快，知道利威尔并非不能取悦，自己最终还是有戏可演。

**Author's Note:**

> 我就喜欢这种艾伦一点点哄着利威尔做的梗子！中心思想就是没日没夜的上床做爱！  
> 恩，番外的话我会记得继续炖肉的，没错，奏是那么一只勤恳的蝶！


End file.
